Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors and methods of forming the same.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting electric signals into optical images. Image sensors may be classified into various types, including charge coupled device (CCD) type and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. A CMOS image sensor (CIS) may include pixels arranged in two dimensions. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD), which converts incident light into electric signal.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, image sensors may likewise become highly integrated. Accordingly, the corresponding pixels may be scaled down, such that cross talk may increasingly occur between pixels.